


Happy Birthday!

by Ourfandomcrazyuniverse



Category: Black Friday - Fandom, Black Friday - Team StarKid, Starkid, Team Starkid - Fandom, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid, tgwdlm - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse/pseuds/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse
Summary: It’s Alice’s 18th!! And she’s gonna spend it with the most important people
Relationships: Alice & Bill (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Alice & Ethan Green, Alice/Deb (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Ethan Green/Lex Foster
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Happy Birthday!

Alice woke up in her bed with the silk curtains around it, to light singing. “Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you!”

She smiled, moaning into her pillow, easily recognising the voice. “Daaad.”

At his chuckles she peeled her eyes open. Bill sat down on her bed and kissed her forehead. “Happy birthday honey.” He couldn’t stop smiling at his daughter, it made Alice so warm. She sat up and hugged her dad with a hum, wrapping her arms round his shoulders and he did the same, before pulling her head back, still keeping her arms attached. “Cake?”

Bill laughed, holding his grown up little girl. “Yeah downstairs, come on now.”

Alice didn’t want to pick favourites... but she was so so so unbelievably happy she was waking to this day with her dad. She had missed so many important days with him, even if he tried to more than make up for it at a later or earlier date. But this was one day she was glad she was spending with him. Especially now she lived with him having majority custody.

Alice happily bounded down the stairs with him in her pyjamas, thanking her dad for the, honestly very aesthetically pleasing, presents laid out, moving to one with a glittery peach silk bow on the box. “Thank you dad. I love you.”

Bill was busy getting his phone camera up when he let his iPhone drop to the couch. “Well of course Alice! It’s your eighteenth!” His eyes softened more, if that was even possible. “I love you too.”

After presents Bill brought in her cake, signing again, “Happy Birthday to you,” and Alice had to let him finish, something she would’ve been embarrassed about last year but just smiled through now, before blowing out her candles and making a wish. 

It was as Bill cut the cake up for breakfast, he started to sob. Alice looked over from re-smelling her selection of candles with an aw, seeing her dad happy crying. “Dad...”

He turned to her, dropping the knife and smiling so. He felt so blessed today. “Oh I’m sorry sweetie. It’s just... My little girl, an adult!” He still couldn’t believe it. Even if he was embarrassing her or something.

“Aw dad don’t, you’ll make me!” Alice already felt the tingle brewing in the corners of her own eyes, the little watery feeling in her throat, and she jumped up from where she was sitting cross legged on the carpet to throw her arms around her dads neck. Causing him to fall off balance a bit, but not too much. Bill quickly held his daughter back, still in shock she wasn’t a child anymore, even if she’d always be _his_ child.

Finally taking his hands way, Bill wiped his leaky eyes with the back of his arm and cut up Alice a slice of her favourite cake, placing it into a nice rainbow napkin which he’d found a selection of. “Now go and FaceTime your mother before she gets at me for not reminding you, and you for forgetting.”

Alice chuckled, wrapping up the cake and kissing her dad on the cheek. “Thanks dad, I’ll be right back down!”

So Alice FaceTimed her mom while she ate cake in her room. It was a nice talk with her mom but she had to quickly get dressed and ready for school! She had other people she really wanted to see today anyway. 

“Alice honey ten minutes if you wanna get there early!” Bill called from downstairs. He knew she liked to arrive early to hang out with all her friends before school started, and he was very happy with that. Maybe he’d go see if he could drive around and get a little extra something for her from the stores before work opened. 

Alice came running down the stairs, in a dress today. Nothing too formal, not for school, but a pink rib knit dress, holding out something small on a thin piece of silver. “Dad can you do my necklace for me?” It was the one he’d bought her today, a little loveheart locket for her to include whatever pictures she wanted inside, with a peach coloured gemstone in the centre.

“Of course honey!” Bill waited by the door in his cap, moving her hair out the way and fiddling with the small lock. “I hope it’s not too troublesome for ya?”

“Oh no dad it’s great! I really really love it!” Alice smiled up at him, just so happy and full in this moment. Although she was sure she’d be happy soon too!

Bill dropped her off in his car, letting her open her door. “I’ll be here by three thirty Alice!” He reminded her. “Have a good day at school!”

“Bye dad! See you soon!” She called, shutting the door and waving to him as he drove off. Now she was smiling giddily to herself and walking over to their spot, finding that orange beanie bobbing around on the way. “Deb! Deb!!” She squeaked, waving over and then turned around her girlfriend, who when she made eye contact, literally ran up to her. 

Alices cheeks hurt in a smile, and ribs slightly too, as Deb lifted her up in their hug, spinning her around and burying her face in Alices shoulder.

When she eventually let her down, she rested her hands on Alices cheeks, looking around the empty part of school curiously, before leaning closer. “Can I kiss you?”

Blushing, Alice nodded straight away. No one was around after all. Deb kept her hands on those soft cheeks, brushing her nose against Alices before touching their lips. 

Alice melted into the kiss, taking Debs cheeks lightly too. It was short but sweet, all Alice needed and wanted. She felt Debs hand leave one of her cheeks but before she could pull away, Deb caught her lips again. Giggling, Alice continued kissing her, until she felt a little out of breath and self conscious that in the time her eyes were closed, someone could have stumbled upon them. “Okay.” She spoke against Debs lips, taking her hands away and leaning back “We really should-“ Alice cut herself off with a gasp as her eyes floated down and saw in the hand Deb had taken away, a small pink box in them. 

“Deb!”

“What? Like you thought I wouldn’t get you a present?” She pushed it into her hands. “Happy Birthday.”

Tenderly, Alice stroked the box, looking down with soft breaths.

“Go on, open it!” Deb lightly pushed, coming up behind her and resting her chin on her girlfriends shoulder now, watching them.

Alice did open it and awed over the pretty pink tissue paper, before removing that final layer. Inside was a pair of silver earrings, donning peaches, the colour of Deb’s beanie. It was perfect.

But how nice they looked caused her heart to beat fast. “Oh Deb, how much did they-“

“Zip!” She leant her neck over and pecked Alices lips, Alice quietening now and smiling instead, unable to get her words out. 

“It’s your present, don’t worry about it.” She smirked cheerfully, before bowing her head, speaking lower for just one moment. “I’ve got the money, promise babe.” She walked in front of her. “And I didn’t ask for a receipt so hah.” She poked her tongue out with energetic eyes, rocking on her feet with her hands behind her back.

“Oh!” Alice held the box to her heart, red lips smiling down at her girlfriend she loved so dearly. Then she got too excited just holding them. “Okay put them on!”

She asked and Deb supplied, tucking Alices hair behind her ear and taking the first one out of her hands. “Mm, nice necklace babe. Bill?”

Alice blushed at her having noticed the new thing, she noticed everything about her. Now her free hand not holding her earring was pressed against where her locket lay against her chest. “Yeah, my dad.”

“Mm.” Deb hummed again. “Looks good.” And then, without warning, she leant forward and pecked the back of Alices bare neck. 

Squeaking, Alice tried not to move as her girlfriend put in the first earring. “Deb!!”

After a good few minutes of being alone together, they decided to walk over to where their friends would be. Alice had no idea if they knew or remembered it was her birthday, it wasn’t exactly like she shouted about it, but she didn’t really mind, she just wanted to hang out with Ethan and Lex, Sof and Danny could stay too she supposed.

But when they arrived, hand in hand, Sof and Danny weren’t there! It was just Lex and Ethan, and they weren’t even smoking yet. 

“Hey guys!” Lex called out, leaning off of Ethans shoulder and standing up to go greet them now.

“Hiya.” Alice waved, smiling as she and Deb stopped. Ethan instead walked forward, eyes straight on Alice and smiling. “Wow Ali Cat, you’re going for super pretty today, eh? Nice outfit.”

“Yeah you look cute and hot!” Lex chimed in, Alice had luckily gotten use to these friendly types of compliments.

She giggled into her hand, even if they’d forgotten and that’s why they didn’t know she was dressed up, she still appreciated it, even if something in her chest panged and begged her brain to let her feel it. “Aw thanks guys! You’re all looking nice too!” Even though they didn’t care as much about dressing up as her, Ethans clothes were clean and his leather shiny, and even Lex looked to be wearing a bit of natural makeup. 

That’s when Lex snorted. “Pretty sure this makeup is from yesterday but thanks Ali Cat.”

“Oh.”

At that, Lex took out what looked to be a normal cigarette from her pocket, just announcing to the group “I’m gonna light up.” But this time, she leant it out to Alice before lighting it, who tried her best to not look horrified.

“You’re sure you don’t wanna drag right? It’s not weed.” She made sure one last time looking down over the cigarette, but also looking like she knew what the answer would already be.

“Ahh, no, thank you!”

Lex smiled, putting it in the correct position between her two right fingers and bringing her lighter out.

But as soon as her lighter was in her hand, Alice was startled as Ethan literally jumped over to her, staring down Lex playfully. “Quickly! Shield the baby!” The next thing Alice knew, Ethan had his hands over her eyes, blocking out her vision.

She laughed, but he didn’t let up just because of that.

“Ethan!” She exclaimed and giggled and pulled on his fingers but Ethan didn’t release, instead just bringing her in closer so he could hold her even better. Alice wiggled in his tough grip, still laughing. 

“I’m doing this for you Ali!” He exclaimed, maybe a bit too loudly. 

“Well stop now I don’t want to be blind.” She laughed, shoving his hands upwards and about two seconds later her finally let her move them. 

When Alice opened her eyes, there was a cake with lit candles in front of her.

It was homemade, with ‘Happy 18th Birthday Alice!’ Scrawled in messy icing over the fondant, the cream and sliced strawberries in between the two layers slowly dying in the heat. 

She looked between her three friends with her mouth open, who were all smirking.

“I didn’t think you guys-“

“You think Deb didn’t tell us months ago and we didn’t save the date?” Ethan smiled. 

Alice was still in shock as Lex skipped over and hugged her side tight, Alice just managing to move her hand to pat her arms. 

Ethan let Deb hold the plate, and hugged her other side, Lex leaning on Alices shoulder while he planted a kiss to the top of her head, resting his chin against it. “Happy Birthday Ali Cat.”

The final bell rung. And Alice quickly blew out her candles.

Alice was, as agreed weeks ago by the other three, in charge of the box containing the cake for the rest of the day. Then at lunch the four shared slices of her cake, as well as their usual packed lunch, only with raspberry lemonade cans Bill had packed for her special day, sitting down on a tartan picnic blanket Deb had brought.

She found out Danny had been sent away for today without being told why, and Sof in solidarity had joined him.

Ethan oohed after they took their first few bites. “That stupid bell interrupted us but can we do presents now!?” He whined.

“Presents?” Alice said, still unsure why it surprised her that people she loved would want to get her presents.

Deb raised her hand. “I gave mine before the bell.”

“Oh boo!” Lex threw a wet strawberry slice at her face, it landing slap on Debs neck and sticking there thanks to the cream. “At least you didn’t fuckin’ get it on my clothes!” Deb laughed, swiping the strawberry and cream up with her finger before licking it, Ethan calling it gross while Alice passed her a tissue.

Lex got her present out first, holding a rectangle sized thing only a couple of inches bigger than her palm out, it wrapped up in newspaper and a piece of tape. “Sorry but wrapping paper is a bitch of a price, hope this-“

“It’s perfect.” Alice smiled, gently taking it from her extended hands and holding it in her lap fondly. 

“Yeah I told you, it’d be kinda... kitschy.” Ethan searched for the right word.

“That’s not the right word babe.” Lex patted his knee. Simply put.

“Boujee?” 

Definitely not, but Lex was ignoring him for a second as Alice silently opened the newspaper.

Inside was a mustard coloured faux leather journal, with blank pages inside. And a chocolate bar on top of it.

“So I thought you could use it for like writing or drawing or like hell even homework.” Lex smirked but it was light and fake. She had been kind of shitting it for this moment. Especially with how much Alice and her family (Bill) had given them. That’s why she added a chocolate bar in case it wasn’t enough, maybe that could top it off.

But Alice cut her off with a high squeal, hugging it quick to her chest before gently placing it on the blanket and leaning over on her knees to hug Lex tight. “Oh my gosh wow! I love it! It’s so cute!”

Lex felt her heart thudding, patting Alices back from this slightly awkward position. “I know it’s not pink, but it just kinda seemed like a colour you’d like.”

“Oh I do like it! A whole bunch!!”

Lex began to smile and really mean it now, even if it was only smally growing. The speed accelerating once Alice pulled back, her hands still warm on Lex’s shoulders, and was smiling so bright her eyes were sparkling. Lex cleared her throat. “Happy Birthday.”

Ethan patiently waited for Alice to sit back down, so happy about that moment for Lex but now he was excited. “Okay my turn!” He looked around to see which pocket it was in, snorting to the crowd. “ _I_ wanted to build you a motorcycle, but Lex said even as a joke present that was a shitty idea, so sorry if all your hopes and dreams have been ruined!”

Alice gave Lex a quick look of ‘thank you’, Lex looking exasperated, before Ethan found the right pocket in his jacket. He tossed the pink tissue paper wrapped with string up in the air and let Alice catch it. She did luckily, and smiled down at the thing. 

“I stole the tissue paper from the art room, don’t at me though, k?”

“Damn, and you didn’t tell me?” Lex looked to him, mock appalled.

Ethan smirked, giving her a small look, “I just thought of it last period. That’s my quick wit genius,” before going back to Alice as she gently undid the string.

Opening it, Alice found another pair of earrings. But these ones were a pure silver colour, two tiered, and of planets. They were beautiful and nerdy! There was something else about them too, something unique she couldn’t quite put her finger on...

“You walked in wearing Debs earrings and so like, your girlfriend totally upstaged me, but I mean hey I made them myself if that gives points.”

“You made them?” Alice looked up now, too in awe of them to have reacted before but now in awe of Ethan, stroking over them while she stared.

“Well I had a lot of similar tools in my dad’s garage or stuff I could borrow, yeah.” Ethan scratched through his hair. He couldn’t exactly buy her much but he wanted to make something anyway, so that wasn’t a big problem. He did feel a bit of something when he realised Deb had also given her earrings, because of course Alice would prefer her girlfriends ones wouldn’t she, especially when they didn’t look like Claire’s prices or anything. 

But instead, he watched Alice crawl a few spaces on her knees, mindful of the food and wrappings, before wrapping her arms around Ethans neck, trying not to cry from all of today, and it was only 12:30!

“Thank you. They’re so thoughtful!” For once, with him sitting down and her kneeling up, she was taller! And so could put her head against the top of his skull, squeezing a friend she was so grateful to have as he hugged her waist back.

Alice kept Ethans earrings safe in Debs box as she wore hers and the rest of lunch was mostly them hanging out. Apart from when Alice broke off parts of the chcolate bar Lex had gotten her and tried to share it out. No one would touch a piece.

That afternoon Bill beeped his horn as he drove through the parking lot, at three thirty exactly like he promised, Alice jumping up from the steps and hugging Lex, Ethan and Deb goodbye. “Bye guys!” She called, running over while they shouted a chorus of ‘bye!’s and ‘happy birthday!’s back.

Alice jumped into the car, doing her seatbelt before waving at her friends through the open window and Bill waved too, watching the three teens wave back to both of them.

Then they were off. Alice turned to her dad with a smile, excited for tonight. “Hi dad.”

“Hi honey.” He smiled but kept his eyes on the road, before nodding his head to the back seat. “I’ve got a present from uncle Paul here.”

Alice gasped, turning around and seeing the hot pink box with a white bow. She leant over as they reached a red light and placed it on her lap. It was big.

“Will you call him and say thank you later?” Bill asked, Alice exclaiming “Dad! You don’t even have to ask, of course I will!” Excitedly, she took off the card stuck to the box with tape. It was a kind of elegant one, with a nice message inside that made her nearly tear up, a photo of them at her eighth birthday party, and also a 20 from him and Emma with a small but still nice happy birthday on there. Alice was already so sweetened up and she hadn’t even gotten to the present yet.

Slipping the treasured photo inside her card safe, Alice began on her present now. Opening it, Alice squealed as she lifted the medium box from inside of it. It was a cotton candy maker! Hot pink and she had to put the pieces together herself, but in her and Paul’s mind that was a fun bonus! “Dad look at this!”

And when the light turned red, Bill did look, smiling brightly. And Paul was worried about what to get her. “Oh Alice that’s great! We’ll have to try some of that tonight.” He paused, then he started boogieing in the car, elbowing her excitedly. “If we‘re not too busy with our plans.”

Alice laughed dorkily as she was nudged, giving a two second shimmy to appease him before moving on. “Hey dad how long till we get home?” It was a little early but they decided to have an early dinner and chill at home the rest of the night, Bill looked to his watch. “Ah, about 20 minutes Alice, then you can grab what you need and the restaurant is about 10 away.”

She nodded. “Okay then well, I’m gonna call uncle Paul now before we get there!” She got her phone out as Bill praised “Good idea” and quickly found his number and began to let it ring.

The meal had been super nice and at kind of a fancy place Alice had wanted to try for a couple of years too, plus it was relaxing to know she could go even if it wasn’t vegan just for once, not that she minded making sure Deb was comfortable in the slightest. But most of all she loved that it was like a daddy daughter day again. Just the two of them. She missed that.

They didn’t really have plans for when they got home. Bill carried the cotton candy machine and they spun around the thought of trying that out, but mostly they were just gonna play it by ear. Maybe some films or a few board games. Ice cream was a definite. 

Walking up their front yard Alice noticed her dad was lagging behind, he seemed to be struggling with the box. She took a step back “Dad do you want-“

“Oh no honey! I’ve got it!” He handed out his house keys and Alice took them. “Here, you open the door sweetie.”

Watching to make sure he was okay, Alice put her keys in the door, before fully opening it. The light switch turned on, which confused her since she hadn’t flicked it, until...

“SURPRISE!”

Kazoos were blown and cheers were made, Deb, Ethan and Lex popping up from behind furniture in her house with massive shit eating grins. 

There was something else about the house too. It was completely normal when she and Bill left for dinner, but now it was decorated for a birthday party. Streamers and banners in the air, balloons around, including some stuck to the ceiling with tape, and two large rose gold ones with the numbers “1” and “8” and there was a table set out with glitter, confetti, and a bunch of party foods.

Bill was just smiling down at her, putting down her present with ease.

Alice was in total shock for about five seconds flat. Until her face burst into a massive smile. “Oh my gosh!” She ran over and they all jumped over their furniture, running to her open arms and all huddling into a group hug. “What are you guys doing here?!” She said, muffled into someone’s shoulder.

“We’re actually robbing the place.” Lex answered, while Alice pulled back. Ethan stuck his tongue out and raised his eyebrows at her. “Surprise.”

Deb took it more seriously, wrapping her arm over Alices shoulder and looking behind them. “It was your dad’s idea.”

Everyone turned to Bill now, who just twisted his foot into the ground, laughing softly. “I hope this is better than just a boring night in with your old man Alice.” He said softly.

Alice let go of her friends and girlfriend to walk up to her dad, eyes glistening and throwing her arms around him, smiling into his shoulder as he held her back. “It’s perfect. Thanks dad.”

Everyone let them have that moment for just a few seconds longer, Ethan and Lex holding each others backs as they watched. Until Ethan needed to break the silence. “Yeah thanks Mr. L! We love you too!” He called out, Alice giggling and Bill smiling at the boy, as Ethan went to the speakers Lex had set up in the room. “Let’s get this party started!”

The four teens stood around with their plates and rainbow napkins, as the three surprisers talked about all the fun times they had putting those decorations together in the time they had, with free roam around her house.

Lex laughed, using her cheese and pineapple kebab stick to point for effect. “So yeah, in the end, those streamers were bitches, and I had to yeet them to Deb over the other side of the room while Ethan jumped up to slap tape on the ceiling because we couldn’t decide what to stand on.”

Alice laughed at that image. She’d also been told the reason they looked even slightly dressed up this morning was for tonight which was so pleasing and cute to hear! But as they told her another story with the way too sturdy bags and ensuing fights over glitter and confetti, she nodded with a smile, leaning over to Ethan. “Is that why Ethan has so much glitter everywhere?” She stroked through his hair, trying to get some more of it out and he did too, both of them fussing over it. It definitely improved his scary leather jacket look though, that wouldn’t come out of the black leather for a while.

Lex shrugged giddy. “He was on glitter duty, so it’s his fault he went crazy with it!”

Deb chimed in, laughing as Ethan tried to fix his curls he just _knew_ Alice was messing up. “Yeah, that had nothing to do with snatching our own decorations, otherwise it would’ve been like a glitter bomb and we’d all be covered, you notice the only person with glitter on them?” she nodded over to him. “Ethan. I bet he poured it on himself to be a clown.”

Ethan was about to fight back when Lex hummed, swallowing quickly to make way for her argument. “I bet it was a total accident, I mean he’s already a clown!”

Ethan sat down cross legged on the floor with a huff, giving way for Alice to gently pick through his hair more, as he leant his head back against her knees and pouted up at her. 

She giggled. “Okay hey guys, no bullying tonight! My birthday my rules.” She stuck her chin out confidently, Ethan smirking at the two bullies as Lex bowed. “Whatever you say, your majesty.”

Deb chuckled, coming to squeeze Alices waist, making Ethan scurry back over to Lex. “Okay Birthday girl.”

Ethan crawled back over to Lex, his girlfriend, his best friend, the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, including her little sister he saw as his own, and rested his head against her knee when he got to her, looking so endearingly up at her. Happy as her mouth opened because he always agreed with whatever smart or funny thing she said.

“Oh man but that wasn’t even the funniest shit that happened to the bastard today!” 

Ethan glared.

Shuffling onto the couch near her, and Deb following suit, Alice looked over at Lex eagerly as she began to tell her story. 

So we all shared ballon duty because like-“ she motioned around the room, to the colourful balloons floating, taped to the walls and ceiling or cluttering the floor, “-there were a fuckton, and Deb was doing the big ‘18’ ones.”

Alice looked to Deb with a smile, holding her hand over Debs knees.

“And yeah so Ethan was teasing her that she was going too slow and that you were gonna be home and she wouldn’t be ready, it’s all be ruined yada yada.”

Alice gave a disapproving shake of her head to Ethan who just shrugged, raising his middle finger to Deb who, when Alice looked to her side, she realised had raised hers first.

Lex continued. “And yeah so Ethan said something stupid, I don’t really remember it mixed in with all the other stuff.”

“I’m gonna go hang with Bill in a minute!” Ethan warned.

But Lex was already laughing, staring at the side of his face and Ethan knew why. He hid himself in his cupped hands.

“So I let go of the ballon I was blowing up and it flew around the room until it slapped his cheek!”

The girls all burst into laughter at that, and Ethan, true to his words, sulked off to teach them a lesson, even with Alice asking him to come back through heavy giggles, and he went to go get a drink with Bill in the kitchen.

Bill had just put Lex’s jacket she’d knocked her drink all over on the radiator, Lex apologised hard because it went on his carpet too but he never even looked at his carpet, he just asked if she was okay and passed her a towel for her wet arm, taking care of the rest. That’s when Alice piped up from their, so far, pretty non offensive game of cards against humanity. It was her birthday and she didn’t want to be offensive and no one else dared it either. It made it a little hard when every white card they got they knew would make Alice uncomfortable and they were about to pack away the game for a new one, when Alice looked around her friends and then dad. “Hey guys, when are you leaving? Because dad it’s seven now so I wanna know how much time when’ve got left before you wnat to sleep.”

The three teens all looked to each other and Bill, before all smiling to Alice. They had another surprise planned.

Bill leant agaisnt the wall, feeling like a cool dad and with pride in his chest for the ideas and convincing himself to do it. The others had certainly enjoyed it. “Well actually honey, I thought it could be a sleepover party.”

Alices face lit up.

“What?!” She looked to her friends behind her who were all smirking. She felt her heartbeat in her throat she was that excited! She threw her hand to it, clawing at the skin giddy. Her dad was telling the truth!

“We have our bags in your room.” Deb told her excitedly.

“It was a game of, would you ask first, would you spy them first or would one of us-“ Lex elbowed Ethan while keeping her eyes on Alice “-slip up first.”

“Hey-!”

“Actually I think if anyone was gonna mess up it’d be me!“ Bill said, saving Ethan. “I’ve been so scared all day.”

Her friends all cried out how preposterous it was that Bill could ever mess up while Alice squealed in place, grabbing Debs hand excitedly while looking up. “Thanks so much Dad! That’s wonderful!”

He smiled, because she was smiling, before he straightened and pointed a finger, serious with what he meant but light in tone. “But partners aren’t allowed next to each other, that was one of the only rules I had with these guys.” Honestly he would’ve preferred them not in the same room, if he had a spare room. But they were mostly... adults... He didn’t see it but he had to trust them and let them be.

Ethan tilted his head, speaking to Alice. “Well he also had no drinking or sm-“

Lex elbowed her boyfriend again.

Alice thought if this was even a few months ago she would have been close to a panic attack at all the surprises today. But she loved her friends and her dad and wanted nothing more than to spend her special day with them.

Bill held out his finger, less waging and more ‘hold on a sec’. “Actually I do have one more surprise!” His ‘o’ shaped mouth turned into a giddy smile, and Alice looked behind at her friends to see their own confused faces. Even they didn’t know what he was talking about. 

And that’s when Bill came out with a medium bottle of champagne and a light pink bow wrapped around its neck.

Alice gasped, her hand literally flying to her mouth. “Dad!”

With a semi stern look Bill turned from smiling bashfully at his daughter, to her friends. “Only if your guys parents are okay with this!” He had to ask but he knew they’d all just nod.

Which they did, eagerly. 

“I’ve only ever had sips of your drinks before dad!” Alice gasped, still a little taken aback and walking towards him.

“I know that.” He laughed, then turning to squint at the other three, just to see. Meanwhile Alice was stroking down the dripping glass. It was cold.

The it was passed into her arms. Alice held it carefully, worried about it shattering. She looked up to her dad who’d given her this responsibility, and all he looked back at her with was warmth and pride. “Do the honours honey.”

So, with help from her dad, none of the others willing to chime in, she understood how to undo it, and aiming it far away from anything expensive, five glasses at the ready, Bill was holding one for her, Alice popped it. 

She felt so special. Her first go of it and everyone cheering for her. It was kind of a a cathartic sound. Then it fizzed over and ran down her hands, and she panicked. Bill held one of his glasses forward first, tipping it for her and telling her to hold it still, praising as she got it, calming her with the information that that’s what always happened with champagne. By the time everyone had gotten a glass she’d begun to quite like the weight in her hands.

She plopped down the bottle back into the ice bucket Deb had brought back in and Bill handed her her glass. Finally, looking to all her friends who were drinking with ease, Alice took her first sip at adult life. 

Ew. 

Well maybe if she took another bigger one... Oh no, still ew.

She looked to the other three, they had almost finshed, Deb had begun downing hers from reflex before Lex nudged her. Maybe that was the trick. Did they down it so they didn’t have to taste it? Like shots?

Ethan held out his glass and called to Bill. “Hey Mr. L! This is a nice one, you really went all out!” He smiled more to her dad before taking another sip.

Ah. So they liked it. And... Oh goodness! Alice hoped it wasn’t expensive!

Well. She had one glass, and if she finished then she could say she was trying to be ‘sensible’ and let the other enjoy it. She liked popping it anyway. 

So Alice tried to at least swallow a few more sips, mingling with her friends but lips tight at the taste still in her mouth, before her dad took her by the arm, and with a smile to her friends, lead her over to the kitchen.

Alice was a bit worried at first, but followed her dad anyway, until he let her go, and weirdly enough, opened the fridge. “Here.” He brought out a carton of orange juice and filled the remainder of her glass with that. 

Bill took his daughters hand, and gently started swirling her drink to mix it for her. He watched with eager eyes as she hesitantly lifted it up to her lips and took a sip... and then another.

Alice patted at her mouth to make sure she hadn’t ruined her lipstick, eyes wide. “Oh dad that’s so much better! Thanks!”

He laughed, patting her back and bringing the carton back to the table for her. “That’s the only way I could drink it till I was about 29 Alice.” He revealed.

At least she could finish her drink like that. And when she came back and her friends noticed the different colouration of her drink, they ‘oohed’. “No way man! Pass me some of that!” Ethan enthused, taking his arm away from Lex’s waist and almost immediately going towards the table himself and the others following behind. Bill chuckled, sitting down in his armchair and sipping on his straight.

The party was mostly just them hanging out and chatting, with occasional board or card games, or games like ‘never have I ever’ and ‘two truths one lie’ that could last for hours.

It got to 11pm and Bill who’d been popping in and out of the living room couldn’t hold it anymore, he was exhausted. He said goodnight to the teens who all sadly waved him off, Alice running up to him though and giving him a big hug, her chin on his shoulder and his arms around hers. “Thank you dad, for today, and the past eighteen years.” The young girl smiled into his shoulder, holding him tight. And Bill squeezed back before he could cry, letting his face fall to hers too. “It was my pleasure.”

When Bill left upstairs Alice turned back to her friends with a sigh. “Hey, maybe we should take all this upstairs now too.”

They all pretty much agreed, packing up what they needed and throwing what rubbish was still scattered in the bin, before heading off upstairs. Lex and Deb had found shopping bags in a cupboard and filled them with snacks and cans and Capri suns to bring upstairs with them. But when they got to the top of the landing, Lex looked downstairs questioning, everyone stopping to watch her. 

The last of the bottle was still there. “Hey I might just run down to get-“

“Nope!” Ethan picked Lex up by the waist, haluling her around as she laughed into his lift, hitting at his hands till he dropped her so she was facing away from the stair case. And Ethan did drop her, with a smile, but kept his hand around her waist. “Come to bed.”

Lex snorted hitting his chest. “Shut up!” but kissed him anyway. 

Deb rolled her eyes and took Alices hand in her one, walking them to her room and waiting to see how long it took the other two to realise they were alone on the landing and no one was waiting for them. 

But it didn’t seem to be a long kiss because Alice wasn’t even fully through the door when they heard Lex shout, quietly since Bill was sleeping, “Hey wait up!”

They stayed up till just before 3 in her room, playing more games, chatting queity, eating, even putting on their favourite YouTube videos, but they had to take it turns.

In the end the screen was blurry and words were slurred by even the ones used to staying up this late, taken out by the long exciting day.

They all collected their bags from inside Alice’s closet, which she chuckled at seeing them there, before Ethan was sent out to change into more comfy pyjama clothes in the bathroom and the other three got changed in Alice’s bedroom. It was mostly Deb bullying Ethan until he said “I was gonna ask you guys if you wanted me to leave anyway!”

Minutes later Ethan knocked, and Alice let out a “Come in!” He opened it and Deb was brushing her teeth in the little basin Alice had meanwhile Lex was laid out on the floor in a sleeping bag Alice had three of.

Smiling down to her, Lex finally looked up at him, smiling and squinting back, before eventually holding out her hand. Ethan took it and shimmied down next to her, grabbing a green sleeping bag laid out and shuffling close till their arms were lain against each other.

That was until Deb spoke up over to them. “Hey guys w asked us not to sleep next to partners,” she reminded them, crossing her heart, “scouts honour.” Really she only brought it up because she saw Alices anxious looking face, so was sitting beside Ethan, and knew she wouldn’t want to say anything. 

But they didn’t take it very hard. With a smile to each other and a quick final peck goodnight, Ethan took his bag up and moved over to Alices other side, who was now sandwiched between Ethan and Lex.

Walking over, Ethan pat the side next to him at Deb, since Lex was directly against the bed. At least if he didn’t get to sleep next to his girlfriend Deb didn’t either!

But Alices head shot up from her pillow when she saw Deb moving there. “Oh no, Deb? I saved the bed for someone. You’re last so I thought you were gonna sleep in it.”

Looking over, the bed was nice, and definitely very coming looking, filled with blankets and pillows, but wouldn’t fit four people. Deb looked back to her girlfriend with a smile, voice lower now they were all getting ready to sleep. “Nah that’s okay, you sleep in it birthday girl.” She winked.

Alice shook her head though, making Deb squint. “It’s 3am it’s not my birthday any more.” Alice looked to one side at Lex, who looked blankly back, then to Ethan who only had one eye open, the other muffled into one of her pillows, looking to her tiredly. Alice huffed. “Well the bed is for anyone. Someone should sleep in it!”

“Lex can have it.” Ethan mumbled, but knowing he wasn’t going to sleep why time soon, taking his face out the pillow and leaning his elbow on it instead.

Lex scoffed. “Nah man I’m good like this, I got my girl with me.” she slunk her arm round Alices shoulder, who did laugh softly, but also yawned, making Lex do so too, before speaking to Ethan again. “Babe you’ve been complaining about your back in the garage all week, you should take it.”

Ethan opened his mouth, but then with a consistent look from Lex he closed it. Instead, he turned to a much closer Alice, and jerked his head towards the mattress. “Alice. Get in the bed.”

“No!” She whined, holding her sleeping bag tight, like it’d be stripped from her and she’d be forced to be the selfish one, the material making a funny sound between her nails. “You guys are the guests, I sleep in my bed every night!”

“So what’s one more night gonna do to ya?” Deb asked.

Lex laughed in agreement.

Alice looked between all her friends and pouted, sitting up straight and crossing her arms. “Well I’m not taking it.”

“Neither am I.” Lex muttteed.

“Ditto.” Ethan yawned.

“Bagsie not me.” Deb sounded

All four groaned. 

Alice finally made an executive decision, because so far only one person has had all three dorks on their side to take the bed and that was her, and she was not letting that happen. “Fine. Well the maybe none of us should sleep in the bed!” She said in solidarity. There were a few looks but she was frankly too exhausted to be anxious. “It’ll be fun, like camping, or a proper sleepover.”

She presumed they all agreed because only silence followed. So she eventually pressed her head down to her pillow, and closed her eyes.

She could hear Ethan breathing beside her. And then him opening his mouth.

“...So no one’s taking the free bed then huh?”

She groaned.

“Shut up!” Lex wriggled to her side on Alices left, putting her pillow over her head.

“Ethan just take it if you want it!” Deb shouted from her side.

“Hey I don’t want it! I’m just saying!”

“Well maybe you do!”

“No but like think about it!”

“Oh my God we’re arguing about the bed, AGAIN!” Alice groaned, the noise so loud everyone else finally shut up. 

Well now she felt embarrassed. Oh no. She just meant it as a funny thing to show how selfless they were all being- did she sound upset with them? But before she could spiral anymore she heard Ethan opening his mouth again next to her.

“Sweet dreams everybody. Love you all.”

Deb laughed at the contrast, she couldn’t help it, while Lex cooed over at him from her side and Alice turned to face him, saying a goodnight too.

“Goodnight everyone!” She said up to the ceiling, everyone else finally saying some version of goodnight to each other and her heart feeling so warm. Everyone else nice and toasty in the warm room too.

And eventually, they all fell asleep, curled up into their friends for warmth. Deb had her head resting against Ethans spine for an extra pillow, Ethan, one to cuddle, had his arm draped protectively around the figure that was Alice, who held the hand back and in turn moved to hold the other hnd on her left, the one that belonged to Lex, who, with her mouth parted in sleep, held it back.

In the end, they all fell asleep smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7!  
> Happy birthday Zoya!!!!
> 
> I am blessed I had this idea like two weeks before planning for this 7 day streak bc man did it fit perfectly!
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed and also give good vibes to Zoya on their bday lmao!!!
> 
> As always thanks so much for reading, please leave any and all comments and they really help, I am going to collapse from these past three weeks of work, and stay safe y’all!💕


End file.
